This invention relates to an apparatus for transferring articles from one conveying line to another conveying line the directions of which form an angle and in particular an angle between 0.degree. and 180.degree..
So far, in order to get rows of articles in a production line to mechanically accomplish an angular displacement, conveying devices were used which formed a curve of a required angle at the correct point. However such systems have shown considerable drawbacks mainly arising from the excessive dimensions of the conveying device, and from the necessity to have to vary appropriately the feed rate of the articles in order to allow them to mutually move away from each other upon curving and then gradually come close again in the subsequent straight part of the conveying line.
It is the object of this invention to provide an apparatus for transferring one or more articles coming from a certain direction to another direction angularly spaced from the first, and more particularly for changing a row arrangement into a formation arrangement on parallel lines and vice versa.